


Sir! Yes Sir!

by DalWriter



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Ass Play, Blow Jobs, CMNM, Candles, Dinner, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Gift Fic, Light BDSM, M/M, Military Uniforms, Uniform Kink, bottom!Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 21:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8770801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DalWriter/pseuds/DalWriter
Summary: PWP? Steve and Danny play dress-up.   A bit of CMNM fun, Finished as a Swap of Joy holiday gift for sexycazzy who wanted a domestic fic with a happy ending about Steve & Danny in an established relationship & was open to a D/s thing with light BDSM. 
This story was inspired by HefferMonkey’s magnificent opus Wear No Disguise http://archiveofourown.org/works/585800/chapters/1052575





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sexycazzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexycazzy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Wear No Disguise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/585800) by [heffermonkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heffermonkey/pseuds/heffermonkey). 



> Special thanks to my fabulous beta thtwzjustadream who is a joy to work with. She helped me to eliminate the meandering parts of my original draft. Despite her efforts, all other errors are mine.

Steve took one last look at his attire in the full-length mirror on the closet door. Not too shabby, he thought to himself. This dress white uniform of a Naval Commander had seen better days. The cuffs had some freying, and the color was a shade off, slightly yellow from all the cleaning over the years. It would never pass military inspection, but for tonight’s purposes it was perfect. Steve was so proud of himself for finding the used uniform at the Army Navy surplus store a few hundred yards from the back gate of Pearl Hickam. 

It was all part of an elaborate Christmas present he’d designed for Danny. After the kids had gone back to Rachel’s on Christmas Eve, Steve had given Danny a wrapped box to be opened while they were alone. Inside was a coupon for one night of subservience, and several selfies of Steve in and out of his Dress Whites. That selfie stick Steve had bought for their family hikes to the petroglyphs had more than one use after all. 

Danny’s proclaimed favorite was Steve wearing his cover, a completely unbuttoned and opened white uniform shirt with gold epaulets and nothing else. The sight of Steve saluting without his hands had almost made Danny come in his pants. Danny had proclaimed it the best Christmas present ever and set about thanking Steve profusely right there under the tree. 

So what if Steve had bumped himself up in rank a little? He’d still be a full Commander, possibly on his way to becoming a Captain if he hadn’t been busted back to Lieutenant Commander after that op went bad in Korea. The order he ignored that day would have gotten more people killed, and he would do it again in a heartbeat. If only he had captured Victor Hess back then – to hell with the regulations and some fuzzy borders. Treaties and JAG opinions don’t mean squat in the real world when bullets were flying and there were lives on the line. The guy was an international terrorist. So much would have been different if that mission had gone as planned. 

Sighing heavily, Steve gave himself a mental shake. He wouldn’t think about regrets now. Tonight was for fun. Tonight was about giving Danny something he’d never known he’d wanted until he and Steve had gotten together and Steve found out about Danny’s uniform fetish. Steve put any misgivings he had about the events into an emotional box and buried those feelings deep inside himself. Now was not the time for remorse. Tonight was only about pleasuring Danny, the best thing that had ever happened to Steve. 

One last check, just to make sure. The tin Trident he’d gotten in the kids’ section of the base gift shop wasn’t as thick or as shiny as the real thing, but he couldn’t risk tarnishing the actual emblem in the heat of passion. The real ones weren’t cheap to replace, and just the paperwork in triplicate to prove entitlement to wear the honor wasn’t worth the hassle just for a little fun. No, this tin one was just fine. He’d made a replica of his medal board, too, not because the ribbons themselves were all that expensive but the true cost of winning some of them was counted in blood and bodies. It wouldn’t do for them to touch the ground or get soiled when the clothes were shed later. Instead, Steve painstakingly cut up bits of colored fabric and replicated the awards, then glued them to an actual medal rack. For a homemade substitute, he thought it looked pretty authentic. While Steve would never dishonor his service or other people’s sacrifices, he was willing to take certain liberties to make Danny happy. It wasn’t the first time a sailor had used his dress whites to get laid and if tonight went as well as could be expected it wouldn’t be the last time Steve wore this special uniform solely so Danny could take it off him. 

Grabbing his cover and tucking it under his arm, Steve headed downstairs. 

In the dining room as he caught sight of Danny putting their meal on the bistro table for two. Steve came to a halt, his nerves singing a little, probably more than was befitting a trained SEAL. Danny, dressed in a grey suit with a pink dress shirt, pink tie and matching pocket square, was setting a platter of fish between their two places, and tweaking the silverware so it was aligned just right. Because he was bent over, the material of Danny’s pants was stretched tight across his perfect ass. Even covered up, but more so now that he had firsthand knowledge of what lay underneath, the sight of those twin globes always sparked Steve’s interest. 

Danny may tease Steve about his three minute showers and penchant for good order and discipline, but in reality Danny was just as OCD as Steve about certain things: dress codes, etiquette and proper police procedure being three of them. 

Placing his cover on his head despite being indoors where it wasn’t traditionally worn, Steve stood ramrod straight and declared, “Commander McGarrett reporting as ordered, Sir!” 

Steve did not lower the proffered salute until Danny returned it. He didn’t take his eyes off his lover as Danny began lighting the taper candles. Since he had not been given orders to relax, Steve remained at attention, heels together, arms at his sides, back straight. 

Once the candles were aglow, Danny finally turned to the gorgeous sailor standing before him. A smiled curled at his lips as he allowed his eyes to roam over and appreciate the crisp officer. Steve looked absolutely delicious and he was all Danny’s to do with as he pleased. Part of him wanted to say the hell with dinner and take Steve right then and there but he knew it would be more fun for them both to draw this out. 

“At ease,” Danny told him. Waving hand toward the chairs, he offered, “Join me.” 

“Thank you, Sir,” Steve replied with all the formality of the decorated Naval officer he was. Sitting, he took off the hat and placed it beside him on the table. 

Danny removed a bottle of champagne from the silver ice bucket where it had been cooling and poured them each a glass. Picking up the delicate crystal, he held his glass toward Steve. “To us.” 

Clinking their glasses together, Steve moved to wrap his arm through Danny’s so they interlocked as they sipped the bubbly wine. Danny leaned in for a chaste kiss, and Steve returned it before they retreated back to their chairs. 

The meal was simple: grilled fish, fresh vegetables, baked potatoes and some pineapple and mango chutney. They relaxed as they ate and talked about all the things they normally would: work; Steve’s reserve duties; how Grace and Charlie were doing in school; what needed to be done around the house. On the surface things seemed calm, but there was still an air of excitement undercutting their otherwise banal words. Although neither rushed through dinner, both went easy on the champagne, wanting to maintain a clear head. Both were eager to get on to the after-dinner activities. 

After the last of the dinner dishes were cleared, Steve returned to the living room to find Danny gazing out the picture window at the calm ocean, hands clasped behind his back and seemingly lost in thought.

Seemingly.

“Attention to orders!” Danny barked, spinning around.

Steve stopped where he was in the middle of the room and obeyed, standing at attention. 

“Sir! Yes, sir!” 

Circling Steve like a predatory animal Danny dragged a possessive hand across Steve’s midsection, then around his back and over his shoulders. Once he was fully behind the Commander he reached up to lightly massage the tense shoulders and brush his hands across Steve’s bare neck, but Steve remained ram rod straight.

He let Danny caress his arm muscles, though, unimpeded except by the fabric of the uniform. Danny loved that about his partner – his discipline and control no matter what. Only someone who knew Steve as intimately as Danny did would have been able to detect the slightest hitch in Steve’s breathing. It turned Danny on to no end to know that he had such a profound effect on his lover. 

Completing the circle, Danny fought to keep his own control. 

“At ease,” he offered, watching Steve relax his stance. The SEAL’s feet moved to shoulder width apart to parade rest but his back remained perfectly straight. His gaze stayed in the classic thousand yard stare but this was different than a simple dressing down by a superior officer. Steve was thrumming -- with excitement and anticipation not dread. 

Danny took a step back to put about two feet of space between him and his sailor. He pulled sharply at the cuffs of his dress shirt, the silver cuff links catching the light as he straightened them so that just a sliver of pink cotton extended beyond the suit jacket sleeve. 

Looking Steve in the eye, he commanded “Strip your blouse.” Not realizing he was doing it, Danny licked his lips looking forward to what was about to be revealed. 

Without altering his posture, Steve slowly began undoing the buttons of his double breasted while jacket. Danny was mesmerized by the way those long fingers stroked each gold button as it slipped out of its hole. Steve extracted his extremities from the jacket and casually tossed the garment on a nearby chair. Danny appreciated how Steve’s arms flexed as he moved with efficiency. 

The thin material of the uniform dress shirt showed a hint of tanned skin beneath; in anticipation of this choreographed strip tease Steve had forgone an undershirt. He loosened his black tie, refusing to make eye contact with his partner. Steve didn’t have to look to know how Danny’s eyes were running over him; how Danny was practically drooling in anticipation. First stroking its complete length, Steve pulled off his tie and tossed it toward the discarded jacket. Continuing the torture, moving at a snail’s pace, Steve unbuttoned his shirt to his waist then stopped to tug the garment loose from his pants. Once the material was freed from the trousers he let it fall apart, revealing the length of his torso. Although he was working to keep his breathing measured, his heart was beating excitedly in his chest. The ripples of his abdominals and the puckering of his manly nipples at their first contact with the air conditioned room, had Danny’s hands itching to touch every inch of skin that was being unveiled. 

Steve took his time with each cuff before he slowly pulled the material off his broad shoulders, letting the shirt slide down his arms. He flexed his wrists to prevent the garment from initially falling to the floor. The shirt acted to temporarily bind and restrain Steve. He waited a few moments, allowing Danny to assess his relative vulnerability before letting the material pool at his feet. Although slightly unorthodox, he kicked the garment up toward the couch and his jacket. 

Danny felt riveted to the spot where he stood; eyes darting across Steve’s body hungrily with each new patch of skin revealed, his obedient sailor still at parade rest and now naked from the waist up. 

Danny could only hold off so long. He stepped forward to palm his hands over Steve’s chest, fingers finding the other man’s nipples to further tease them into taut nubs before gliding down the taller man’s sides and tracing his ripped abs. As he started to walk around his friend, Danny spied the cover on the table. Regulation or not, he knew the look he wanted. 

“Take your shoes and socks off,” he commanded as he moved to retrieve Steve’s cover. “And put this on.” 

Steve did as he was told. Once the hat was in place Danny moaned his appreciation “Mmmmm. . .” as he gawked at the vision before him. 

Steve remained at parade rest clad only in his white trousers and cover, the gleaming gold buckle of his regulation cinched white belt drawing the eye to his impressive six pack which disappeared below the waistline of the trousers. Evidence of Steve’s arousal was bulging under the buckle. To Danny, Steve’s bare feet made the picture that much more enticing. This was his fantasy after all. Sure Danny respected the uniform and all the sacrifices made by men and women in all branches of service but the privilege to strip this hero to his bare essence and know a side of him no one else got to see or touch always humbled and excited the New Jersey native. 

Steve’s tattoos were like magnets for Danny’s hands, which practically trembled with eagerness as they traced the intricate patterns on the SEAL’s golden skin. 

Stepping behind his lover, Danny pressed himself against Steve’s perfect ass, bucking his own hips slightly to tell him exactly how erotic Danny found this display. 

“You look so delicious, babe,” Danny praised, kissing Steve’s broad shoulders as he wrapped his hands around Steve to pinch his nipples. 

Steve allowed himself a small sigh of pleasure. He loved nipple play and the feel of Danny rutting behind him was more than he could endure silently. A slight moan escaped Steve’s lips much to Danny’s delight. Even the silk of Danny’s tie against Steve’s bare back was sending shivers of anticipation through Steve’s dick. In turn Steve’s shudders, which he was fighting to control and the sounds he was making when that control slipped, were having a similar effect on Danny’s anatomy. 

Danny’s hands kept exploring. Despite the warmth of the room, the hairs on Steve’s forearms rose and his skin prickled with goosebumps further encouraging Danny. 

As those teasing hands slid lower Steve was vibrating with need and excitement. He sighed again; a tighter sound this time as Danny palmed Steve’s length through the white pants, tracing the outline of his hardness. Deliberately, Danny opened Steve’s belt and lowered the zipper of Steve’s trousers. The only sounds in the room were their breathing, the ocean crashing against the beach outside and their own heart beats so each clink of the zipper’s teeth coming undone was noticeable. Once Steve’s fly was fully open Danny snaked his hand inside the opening to extract Steve’s cock. He was pleased but not surprised that Steve had gone commando. After freeing the other man from the confines of the fabric, Danny gave Steve a few light strokes just to tease the sailor. 

Peeling himself off Steve’s back, Danny walked around to again to be in front of his partner. The sight was something to behold – the stuff of Danny’s fantasies. Steve in his cover, bare chested with a mighty erection rising from the gleaming white trousers. 

“Love the way you stand at attention for me,” Danny praised licking his lips. 

Steve didn’t speak, but allowed himself a smile – staring back at Danny, and overwhelmed by the lust he saw in his partner’s eyes. He thought he would feel more vulnerable, on display, embarrassed. Instead he was proud that he could make Danny so happy and he found himself, as always, humbled that this gentle, protective man who was so much bigger than his stature, loved him unconditionally. 

Danny backed up and went over to sit on the couch. Crooking a finger, he beckoned. “C’mere.”

Steve obeyed and walked over with his dick swinging in front of him, fighting the urge to call out Danny’s name. 

From his seated position, Danny was at the perfect height. Bending forward, he sucked the knob of Steve’s head into his warm mouth, applying gentle pressure with his lips. It took all of Steve’s considerable will power to stay put. Steve knew better than to fuck Danny’s mouth. Rather he remained at attention and allowed his partner to set the pace. Steve loved watching his dick slide in and out of Danny’s lips. His partner’s tongue was made for so much more than talking. Watching Danny’s cheeks hollow was always a highlight of any blowjob Danny bestowed on him. 

Slowing his pace, Danny tortured Steve by de-escalating the stimulation- taking him less deep to extend their play time. When he began licking and swirling his tongue around the now purple head of Steve’s weeping cock, Steve knew they were moving on to another phase of this erotic performance. 

Danny leaned back on the couch and simply looked up at Steve who remained standing there half naked and fully at Danny’s mercy. “Take your pants the rest of the way off,” the Detective commanded. Steve dutifully and happily obeyed. 

Completely naked except for his cover, Steve resumed his parade rest stance. Danny stayed there and enjoyed the view for a few long moments, then stood to run his hands all over Steve. The power trip – being fully dressed in a suit no less – while Steve was totally on display for his pleasure was heady; Danny loved this aspect of his present so much.

From behind Steve, Danny toyed with the sailor’s sculpted ass, running his fingers along his partner’s crack and reaching underneath him to fondle his balls. Trailing kisses along Steve’s shoulders Danny praised, “You are like a work of art, babe. Gorgeous. Just gorgeous.” 

“Thank you Sir,” was Steve’s only response. 

“Did you do what I asked?” Danny asked. “Are you all nice and open and waiting for me?” 

“Sir, yes, sir!” Steve replied. 

“Show me,” Danny demanded. “Show me how you play with your hole, waiting for me to fill you up.” 

Reaching behind himself Steve pulled his ass cheeks apart to display his most intimate area to his lover. He was in fact loose because he’d used a dildo on himself before getting dressed. Sucking two of his fingers to coat them with saliva, Steve reached back and began working himself more open in anticipation of having Danny bury his cock in Steve’s ass. 

“You want me to fuck you, don’t you?” Danny growled. 

“Sir! Yes Sir!’ Steve enthused. 

“On the couch. Face down, ass up,” Danny ordered, smacking that muscled behind hard enough to enjoy the snap of his palm on Steve’s skin, but not hard enough to leave anything more than a light pink mark.

Steve immediately obeyed but kept up his self-pleasure, scissoring his fingers to assure Danny would slip in easily despite his girth. 

Behind him Steve heard a cap snap open. “Move your hand but hold yourself open for me.” 

Steve stopped buggering himself and used both hands to pull himself apart and to give Danny the greatest access to his willing rosebud. Within moments he felt cool lube being drizzled down his crack. The next sound he heard was Danny unfastening his own belt and opening the zipper on his trousers. 

The shorter man still had not removed one stitch of clothing. He stroked himself with both hands both for the pleasure of the act and to coat his throbbing cock with the last of the lube. Grabbing Steve by the hips he lined up his cock and slowly pushed through the rings of muscle until he was fully seated balls deep in his partner. 

Both men groaned in ecstasy at their joining as Danny sought a rhythm, the bottom of his tie scrapped along Steve’s lower back causing delicious tickling sensations to stream through his muscled body. The open ends of Danny’s belt, especially the heavier side with the buckle, slapped against Steve’s bare thighs. The angle enabled Danny to hit Steve’s prostate on every stroke. 

The myriad of sensations – softness, pain, fullness – had the SEAL on overdrive, every sense heightened as Danny took his pleasure. 

“So tight!” Danny praised. 

“Harder!” begged Steve. “Danny! Fuck I’m . . . so good . . so close . . .I’m gonna come!’ 

Danny tightened his grip on Steve’s hips. “Not without me, you don’t.” Danny’s climax deep inside him set off Steve, who spewed his seed all over the couch

“God!” praised Steve, still working to catch his breath. “That was… amazing” 

“You. . . you know I get hard just thinking about you in your whites,” Danny gushed as he eased his deflating member out of Steve’s bottom. “We gotta do that again.” 

Steve had turned around and sat down on the other end of the couch gingerly. 

“Get me a towel to clean this mess up,” he requested gesturing at the ejaculate he’d squirted all over one of the throw pillows. “You didn’t even bother to get undressed.” 

“No need,” Danny responded smugly. “You know how I feel about professional attire.” 

“I’ll give you professional attire,” Steve threatened as he stood to walk into the kitchen to get a towel. 

Danny was sitting on the couch when he returned, his pants still open and the bottom of his pink tie covering his now flaccid dick. Steve appreciated the visual contrast, but he couldn’t resist an old jab, “You and those stupid ties.” 

Danny lifted the offensive pink garment away from his body and stroked the length of it suggestively. “I like my ties.” 

Having cleaned up the mess, Steve plopped his naked butt down on the couch and stared at Danny. Watching his partner stroke that damn tie was turning him on, even if he didn’t have the wherewithal to get fully erect so quickly after having just come. 

“For Valentine’s Day I think… I’d like to tie you up with that tie.” 

Danny leaned in for a kiss. “That can probably be arranged,” the shorter man promised. 

Steve smiled and pulled Danny in for a slow lazy make out session.


End file.
